


Owl the Music

by kdaisu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdaisu/pseuds/kdaisu
Summary: Big YouTuber Bokuto Koutarou is obsessed with another influencer, Akaashi Keiji, and can't stop talking about him.





	Owl the Music

Koutarou smiled boldly at the camera as he live streamed, laughing at the comments that were rapidly moving along the screen. “BosBoi44 asks, ‘Who is your favorite YouTuber?’ Well, that’s a hard choice.  You all know I’m really good friends with quite a few, so I can’t really pick a favorite. Not really into all that YouTube drama, haha.

“MyhoeKuroo says, ‘That’s a cop out, I demand the truth.’” He laughs at that, snorting as he shakes his head. “Hey, based off of your name, you know Kuroo well enough to know he’ll start shit out of this. Drama channels, am I right?” He asks, winking at the camera.

Before he even has time to finish his comment, his phone goes off, displaying Kuroo’s name on the screen. Showing it to the camera, he answers it and puts it on speaker. “Bro!”

“Don’t, ‘Bro,’ me, you backstabbing bitch. I cannot believe the amount of betrayal that is stored in your body.”

Gasping, Koutarou places a hand on his chest. “I would never betray you, bro! I never said you weren’t-”

“You didn’t say I was, either. And that’s the real tea. But since I understand that Oikawa can be petty and would refuse to collab with you if you spoke honestly and said it was me, I’ll revise the previous question.”

“Oh yeah? What’s your ‘revised’ question,” Bokuto mocked, miming quotation marks with his hands.

“First, I’m watching your live stream and can see you question being a dick-”

“I’m aware.”

“-and second, my question is: Who is your favorite youtuber you’ve never collabed with?”

Immediately Koutarou began to blush, laughing, “Of course you’d ask that. You know exactly who it is. I’m honestly surprised I haven’t brought them up yet.” Rubbing a hand over his face, as if to wipe off his blush, he finally cleared his throat, sitting up straight. “My favorite is probably-”

“ _ Probably _ ?” Kuroo snorted.

“Is _definitely_ Akaashi Keiji. His channel is called _Owl_ _the_ _Music_ , and he does covers for songs. They’re honestly enchanting. The covers, I mean. Also Akaashi, but mainly the covers. Anyways,” he coughed, rubbing the back of his neck, “Kuroo, are you gonna stream with me or should I hang up on you?”

And just like that, the topic of Akaashi Keiji was discarded.

 

*******

 

After nothing else significant having to do with Akaashi happened throughout the livestream, Koutarou had figured that was the end of it. He felt even more assured when, for the next three days, no one asked him any questions about his admiration for the man, save a few general questions like what his favorite video was and how long he had been watching the other.

However, on his next video, a collab with Oikawa, where they gave each other winged eyeliner that actually looked liked wings, half of the comments were asking if Kou had seen Akaashi’s latest video that had come out that day. And with those comments came the ones asking more personal question about his thoughts on the beautiful boy

Kou had, infact, seen the latest video, the second it came out, which is how he knew, that while breathtaking, there was nothing about it that would constitute his fans spamming him. Sure, the cover was of a song from a band Kou often recommended, but they were a fairly popular band, so that didn’t mean much.

He sighed as he lay across Okawa’s couch, resting his head in the boys lap. They had decided to get some food and observe reactions to the video together. “Why do they do this? I mean, I know that it’s not really that bad, YouTubers admire other YouTubers all the time, but the fact that I’m actually in love with him makes it 100 times worse,” he whined.

“Kou-chan, I spent four  _ hours _ doing your makeup, and no one seems to care. Sorry, but I’m having a hard time caring,” the brunette grumbled, pouting as he took a bite of his food..

Acting as though the other hadn’t spoken, he continued, “But the worst part, the  _ worst _ part? I don’t even  _ care _ . Like, I just wanna talk about him constantly in every video, and answer all their questions. Somebody asked me what I thought of his hands, his  _ hands _ , Oikawa. And you know what? I already have half a video dedicated to solely answering that question. Half a video. On his  _ hands _ .”

For a moment Oikawa just stared. Then, slowly, he spoke. “At times like these, I wonder why anyone thinks I’m the gayest of all our friends. Because that, Kou-chan, was the gayest thing I’ve  _ ever _ heard.”

Goaning, Koutarou turned over and buried his head into his friends legs. “It’s not my fault he's so fucking  _ pretty _ .”

 

*******

 

Despite it being already half planned, Koutarou did not make the video about Akaashi’s hands. Unfortunately, when he sat down to film it, he was stopped and told it was a terrible idea. Instead, he just started to randomly talk about the man in his vlogs.

It wasn’t like Bokuto had never talked about Akaashi before when filming his vlogs, with how in love he was that would be impossible, but he used to edit out his rants about him. Now he didn’t half the time, and his fans seemed to love it.

All in all, things were going well. As he talked more openly about Akaashi, people began spamming him, demanding for answers less and less. Most just figured that, with how much Koutarou talked about him, they would get an answer to almost any question eventually.

However, on the internet drama always pops up.

Koutarou had been live streaming again, answering random questions, about how his day was or what music he was listening to, when somebody asked the question he had been dreading for weeks. He hadn’t even registered what he had read until it was too late.

“Alright, akabobo asked, ‘When do you plan on collabing with Akaashi? Have you even asked him yet?’” He forced out a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck as his face reddened. “Wow, way to call me out.” Shrugging, Kou let out a loud sigh. “Honestly I have asked him, but he thought that our channels were so different that both of our respective fanbases wouldn’t like it.” He shrugged again, before moving to the next question.

“Mymymi103 says, ‘Easy fix, just start writing songs!’ Oh Mymymi, if only it were that easy. It’s not though. Akaashi actually has  video where he shows the process of writing an original song, and it takes a lot of skill. And anyways, even if I were to collab with him, I wouldn’t wanna play any serious music or anything. Maybe we could sing karaoke or have a dance battle.”

He laughed as he watched message after message after message pop across the screen, asking him to make the video, some even begging to see him dance and sing.

He read a few of them off before saying, “I can’t exactly do that with Aaashi if he doesn’t wanna collab. Maybe I’ll do a video like that with Hinata or something. Speaking of, I’ll be posting a vlog where he and I went to a local roller coaster park and went on every ride!”

After that revelation, his fans one again abandoned the topic of Akaashi, I instead trying to wheedle as much information out of Koutarou about the new video as possible.

 

*******

 

It started with an insine increase of views and subscribers. Keiji didn’t have a small channel or anything, with over 400 subscribers, and he did have a constant rise in subscribers and views.

Then Keiji had gone to visit his parents and had, out of respect, turned off his phone. When he turned it on after he left, he was bombarded from messages from friends telling him to look at his channel numbers. Confused, he did so, only to see that his subscriber count and more than doubled, and the views on his most recent videos had almost tripled.

Confused, he went to Twitter to asking if anyone knew what was going, only to see that Bokuto Koutarou, a YouTuber with several million subscribers, had mentioned him in a livestream.

No big deal, then. a sudden subscriber gain was common when larger influencers mentioned a smaller channel. Most the subscribers would leave or forget about him, and a few would stick around.

Then the messages came.

It wasn’t that big of a deal at first. Just a few messages from a couple of the new of subscribers Keiji had, suggesting he should check out Bokuto’s channel, as though he’d never heard of the man before. Keiji did watch the mans videos, but since that wasn’t anyone's business but his, he kept that to himself.

The stream of comments started to grow though, a large percent of them asking if he had seen what Bokuto has said about him in his latest video or livestream. Keiji continued to ignore the messages. Eventually they would get that keiji didn’t like to share a lot of his personal life.

Eventually the messages did slow down and dwindle. Although there were still quite a few people who would send him questions, most people left him be. Finally, Akaashi could get back to a more normal life.

Suddenly, though, the messages came back, this time with more people and more Though. All of them asking his to  _ please _ collab with Bokuto.

It wasn’t like it was strange for people to ask him to collab with another YouTuber, in fact, being a music channel it was actually a fairly normal thing. What  _ was _ strange was that Bokuto Koutarou was in no way a music channel.

Bokuto’s channel was a fitness and vlog style channel, with a few random collabs. He had never uploaded so much as a comedy song, and although Keiji did do a few Q&A and promotional vlogs, that was hardly enough for a collab.

After some investigation into why this was suddenly happening again, and Akaashi knew he couldn’t just ignore his and hope it would go away. Bokuto had plainly sad that he would love to collab, and even had a couple good ideas for it, but that Keiji had rejected him.

He quickly decided the best thing he could do was to go live and explain everything. Setting up a stream, he quickly tweeted out what he was doing, before waiting for people to join. He greeted some people, and answered questions not having to do with Bokuto for a minute, giving others a chance to join. After a few minutes, he cleared his throat and began to speak.

“So, recently a YouTuber, Bokuto Koutarou has been talking about me a lot, and a lot of you have been asking me about him. I haven't answered any questions because I am a fairly private person.

“However, this is starting to get ridiculous, so I’m just going to be completely honest. First things first, I do watch his videos. I’ve seen every single one, and have been a subscriber since day one. Literally. Because I helped him make his channel.

“See, while Koutarou has taken almost every opportunity to talk about me, which I find very sweet and flattering, he has forgotten to mention the most important thing: His is my roommate and my boyfriend.”

After he finished the small speech he had prepared, Akaashi turned his head to the open doorway, calling out “Koutarou, could you come here please?”

The excidale maan bounced into the room wearing an apron and holding a spatula, smiling brightly. “Yeah, Keiji? What’s up?”

“Nothing much, really, I was just explaining to the live stream how you’re my boyfriend, and answering some question. I figured you might wanna help.”

Koutarou’s face lit up, and he nodded excitedly. “Of course! Oh, but first!” he held up the spatula and pointed to his attire, “I’m gonna turn off the stove.”

Laughing, Keiji nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I made the mistake reading a BokuAka fic and now I'm obsessed again, so that's cool.
> 
> Send me prompts?
> 
> If anyone wants to scream at me about them look for me on Tumblr at kdaisu


End file.
